


Femme Fatale

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU sort of, F/M, Free Verse, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just what if story…. Like what if Bedelia and Hannibal had never met. Hannibal has been living in Florence with Abigail and Will. Everything is perfect, too perfect….. While in a wine shop he meets Bedelia. She is a spy for some secret organization or perhaps she is just a hired assassin…..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this cause… well I should be studying but this was far more fun to do.

Hannibal looked at the various wines in the dusty little shop in Florence, Italy. The previous owner, known for his no question policy, had died recently of old age. His young pompous son, flicking through Instagram, now ran the business. Which is why the shop looked rather unkempt.

Hannibal debated if the new owner would pair well with expensive bottle of Gewürztraminer Spätlese he held in his hand. The ringing of the small silver bell above the doorway announced the arrival of a new customer.

Obscured by the shadows of the shelves he watched a striking woman cross the threshold of the dimly lit shop. She wore a skin tight off the shoulder black dress. The material clung to her swaying hips stopping just above her knee. She balanced on stiletto heels as she selected a bottle of Pinot grigio from a nearby rack. The scent of her perfume and iron filled his senses.

Drying blood glistened against the porcelain skin of her neck and left arm. The tendrils of her golden locks were pulled back in low pony tail, speckled with red flecks.

She placed the bottle gently on the counter, the young man starred at her horror plain in his eyes.

“Senora I will call the polizia! You are injured!”

The woman pulled a wad of bills from between her cleavage, “That will not be necessary. I think this should cover the price of the bottle.”

The young man grabbed his phone, “Scusa Senora, but I must.”

The woman sighed, “I have asked you far more politely than you deserve for you to let it be.” She pulled a 9 millimeter from behind her back and placed it calmly on the table. “Out of respect for father I will ask you only once more with as much politeness I can muster, but I have to warn you my patience is nearing nonexistent. Will you put your phone down please?”

The young man dropped his phone nodding dumbly at her. The woman smiled at him, tucking the gun away with one hand and grabbing the bottle in the other she turned to leave. “Grazie caro.”

The bell rang softly as she exited the small establishment. Hannibal, beyond intrigued with the woman, followed quickly after her. She was standing near the curve waiting for a cab.

“Excuse me Madam, may I offer you a ride? I have experience in first aid. I can help you if the blood is indeed yours.”

The electric blue iris of her eyes trailed over him. “Why would you offer your assistance to a bloodied woman with a gun and a bottle of expensive wine?”

Hannibal gave her a minute smile. “I believe in offering assistance to those worthy of it. Will you accept my offer?”

“I’d be honored.” he couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or sincere, but at the moment he found he didn't care.

Hannibal was glad Will and Abigail were not home at the moment. She sat on the tub as he cleaned the blood from her neck while she cleaned her arm. He removed the makeshift bandage she had used and examined the wound.

“It’s not deep, but you will need stiches.”

She looked at him as he pulled the needle through the delicate flesh of her neck with practiced finesse.

“I hope you will join me for dinner after this?”

The woman smiled. “Will your partner and daughter mind the intrusion?”

Hannibal finished dressing the wound surprised as to how she knew he did not live alone.

“You are an invited guest. How do you know I don’t live alone?”

She gave him a coy smile. “I’m very observant.” She gave no further indication as to how she had known.

 

He watched with concealed delight as she raised the veal to her lips. He took pleasure at the sight of her eyes closing and the small moan that escaped her full lips.

Her eyes met his. “Controversial dish, veal.”

“Those who denounce veal often cite the young age at which the animals are killed, when they are, in fact, older than many pigs going to slaughter.” He put his utensils down and mixed the wine she had bought. “May I ask the name of my companion?”

“Bedelia.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My name is-“he hesitated, for some reason he found he could not lie to the woman before him. “Hannibal.”

“A unique name for a unique man.”

“May I inquire as to you received the wound on your neck?"

She twirled the stem of her glass. "You may, but I would be entitled to ask an equally invasive question you may not like."

Hannibal pondered her response curious as to what her question would be. "What would be your invasive question?"

"The meal was superb Hannibal, I've never tasted such delectable meat."

She knew, perhaps she wasn't certain, but she had an idea as to what she was eating. He should kill her then and there. He knows this, has done it before, yet again he finds himself unable to do what has come so easily to him before.

Three raps on the front door grab his attention. 

"Please excuse me."

He walked quickly to the door, opening it he found a small duffel bag. Reaching down he carefully brought it inside.  
Bedelia smiled and reached for it.

"That would be my bag."

Hannibal looked at her curiously. "It helps to have connections. May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course."

He walked back to kitchen, the sound of the shower running reached his ears. The knife in his hand gleamed, it would be easy to slice open her lovely throat. His grip on the knife tightened before he placed it in the dishwasher. 

He was sitting in the living room trying to read when she finally exited the bathroom. Her hair was damp, a light coat of makeup had been freshly applied. She wore tight black pants, black blouse, and a black leather jacket. Her heels were replaced by a dark pair of heeled boots. 

Hannibal couldn't help but see the resemblance her outfit had to the one he wore when hunting. 

"I want to thank you for helping me and for serving such a delicious meal." 

"You’re leaving."

"Yes, as much as I would enjoy discussing the person’s suit you wear, I'm afraid I have a plane to catch." 

Hannibal raised his eyebrow. "Persons suit?"

"Naturally I respect its meticulous conception. Perhaps it’s less of a person’s suit and more of a human veil."

The smile that formed on his mouth faded when she walked towards the door. He wasn't ready for her to leave, not yet.

He swiftly blocked her path with his large frame. Bedelia regarded him warily. 

"Will you allow me to take you to the airport?" He was well aware of the commanding note in his voice.

Bedelia chortled. "I would say no, but I doubt you were actually asking."

The ride in the elevator was silent, the unique scent of her perfume filled the elevator. He inhaled discreetly, wanting to immortalize the scent in his memory palace.

The first thing he saw when they exited the elevator was the back of Will's head. Abigail was petting the elderly woman’s dog from two floors below them. They were back early. He knew he should be happy, but instead he was disappointed. Bedelia's company was refreshing, something he found had been missing in his new life. 

Turning back to her he found she no longer stood behind him. On the floor was a small bottle of perfume. She was gone. Bending down he grasped the delicate bottle gently and raised it to his nose. There was no doubt in his mind, he would see her again.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i had fun writing this... hope you all enjoy! have a nice day or night

Hannibal hooked his gold cuff links in the finely made Armani jacket, a look of indifference hid the agitation simmering beneath his skin.  
He had bought the tickets months in advance, made a reservation at the finest restaurant, in vain. 

The opera house would be showcasing La Traviata by Luciano Pavarotti tonight, he had hoped Will and Abigail would join him. How foolish of him to think that a man who still preferred to shop at humble clothing stores and a teenager who wore sneakers would want to join him. No they wanted to go see the new Spy movie with Melissa McCarthy. 

"You’re angry."

He fixed his jacket in the gilded mirror. "I'm not angry Will."

"We can go with if you want dad." Abigail spoke quietly, silently praying she wouldn't have to spend her whole Friday night at a long singing show.

"I will not force you both to attend. Go and enjoy your movie."

Abigail smiled widely. "Thanks dad! I'll go get my shoes."

Will walked up to Hannibal and touched his shoulder gently. Hannibal softened under his touch, but he still felt angry. He had tried to grow accustomed to their low key life style, yet they refused to give his a chance. 

"I'm fine Will. Enjoy your movie and don't allow Abigail to go crazy with the butter."

He kissed his cheek gently. "I'll see you later tonight."

 

Hannibal took his seat in his private box, brooding silently as he waited for the curtains to rise. He loved Will and Abigail dearly, but he felt he was always alone. Even when he was with them he was alone. They were the same. Will was like him in a way, but not to the extent he thought he would be. Hannibal felt more alone now than he was years ago.

His eyes roamed the crowd seated below him mindlessly, until he caught sight of the woman from last month. Bedelia....... She wore long-sleeved, floor-length, black form fitting dress with a slit up the side. Her hair hung in finely sculpted curls down her back. She looked radiant. 

Hannibal never lost sight of her even as the lights dimmed and the curtains rose. His night had just become far more interesting. 

 

As soon as the lights came back on he scanned the moving crowd for Bedelia. He caught sight of her golden curls bouncing exiting the crowed seating area. Taking the stairs two at a time, he slowed his gait as he reached the doors to the resting area. 

He found her easily, alone in the corner observing those around her.  
Picking up to crystal glasses of liquid gold he made his way to her side.

"Good evening Bedelia." 

Her demure look faded giving way to a brilliant smile. "Good evening." Her voice was low as she spoke. 

He handed her the glass, his finger brushed against hers. "Fancy meeting you here Dr. Fell."

Hannibal frowned at her, he hadn't given her "his" last name when they last spoke. 

"I tend to let mysteries lie with most people, but you my dear doctor intrigued far too much. I appreciate your honest with me, it’s safe to assume you don't usually give your name out to most people."

"No I don't. Tell me what do you plan to do with this information you have acquired?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"I will not judge you for using the capabilities you were enabled with. Everyone kills, it is part of man’s nature to do so in order to survive."

Hannibal whispered to evade prying ears. "Why would you bother keeping such a secret?"

"I find your work admirable. Where others act impulsively you do not. Besides I see enough of you to see the truth of you. And I like you."

The lights dimmed and a small bell rang. The show was going to start again. He grabbed her hand when she moved to join the others. 

"Will you join me in my box?"

Bedelia patted his hand. "I’d love to but I'm here with someone. Perhaps another time, enjoy this show with your family. I quite enjoy this music."

Hannibal stiffened at the mention of her date and his family. Bedelia noticed the change in his stance. "The mall here is quite nice and I find myself in need of new clothing. If you’re not busy tomorrow... I could use a second opinion." 

Hannibal brightened at her suggestion, hoping to hide his enthusiasm he pretended to think over her request. "I would be glad to assist you."

"Great see you tomorrow at 2:30 by Dolce&Gabbana?"

"Yes that will be fine."

 

Bedelia wasn't in her seat from before, in fact he couldn't see her at all. His brooding returned in full force. It irked him to no end knowing she was with someone else when he was all alone. 

 

Hannibal read the paper three times. News of the death of Roberto Trivini, a corrupt political figure, was splattered on every page. He was seen the night before his death attending the opera and dining alone at Reynaldo’s. 

Roberto, Bedelia and he were all there that night. Had his lovely new friend killed him? How deliciously scandalous!  
Will placed a bowl of captain crunch in front of Abigail before sitting down with his bowl luck charms. “He died of a heart attack. The doctors confirmed it this morning on the news. His heart literally exploded in his chest.”  
Hannibal nodded in agreement, but the idea of his friend somehow being involved nagged at him.

Hannibal was glad when Abigail suggested they go to the beach that afternoon, it would be easier for him escape.  
“Yes you both should go have fun.”  
“Why don’t you come with us dad?”  
Will and Abigail waited for him to respond.  
“I have business to attend to and I don’t like the beach.”  
He glanced at the clock it was almost 2:00, he would be late. He was never late.  
“I really do have to go, but please enjoy your selves.”  
Abigail shrugged her shoulders and went to go change. Will looked at the door Hannibal had just closed pensively. The man was acting stranger than usual……

He was 10 minutes late! If he had more time he would’ve killed the taxi driver who had driven him. She wasn’t outside the store when he arrived. Had she gone?  
“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.”

He turned to face his new friend. She wore formal black pants, a red silk blouse and a pair of black heels.

“Forgive my tardiness, traffic was very unpleasant.”  
She smiled at him and took his proffered arm. “No problem. Now shall we... what do those kids say… oh yes shop till we drop?’’

He couldn’t help returning her smile. “Yes.”  
He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a wonderful time with Bedelia. He helped her pick out dress after dress, each one fit her perfectly. In return she helped him pick out new suits and shoes.

He picked a piece of fruit her plate as she stole a bit of his salad. “You know I was wanted a friend. Someone to share things with and go shopping with.”  
Hannibal smiled, she considered him a friend. He had been calling her that since he met her, but he was glad she felt the same way. 

“I enjoy your company as well.” Bedelia shared his same tastes in life. 

“So why didn’t your family join you at the opera?”

Hannibal frowned. “They went to go see the Spy movie.”

Bedelia giggled, a sound he found quite endearing. “The movie is a gem, but I see why you’re angry. They could’ve have seen it any other day.”

He was glad she was siding with him. “Although you have to learn to compromise. Try things they enjoy doing.”

“I have. I don’t understand how they could possibly enjoy half the things they do.”

“Well fake it till you make it. Maybe if they see you making an effort they will join you for things you enjoy doing.”  
Hannibal reluctantly agreed with her. “Who are you Bedelia?”  
She started seriously at him. “I’m just a small town girl and I was living in a lonely world.one day I took the midnight train going anywhere.”  
Hannibal frowned at her trying to hide his exasperated smile. “Really Bedelia? Even I have listened to Journey.”  
She smiled. “Darn I was hoping you hadn’t.” she sighed loudly.

“My name is Bedelia Du Maurier. I’ll save you the trouble of trying to google me. You will find no record of my existence.”

“Alright, but will you at least answer some of my questions?”

“Fine I will answer honestly, but I will only say what can.”

“Agreed. How old are you?”

“I can’t answer that.” She chuckled. “I’m three years younger than you.”

“Where were you born?”

“America.”

“What is your occupation?”  
She bit her lip. “I.... have you ever seen the movie R.E.D?”

“Yes.”

“Ok well I guess you can say I’m like Helen Mirren in that movie.”

“You’re a spy?”

“No.”  
Hannibal sighed out loud in frustration. “Can’t you give a straight out answer?”

“My hair is natural ash blond.”

“What?”

“You asked if I could give you a straight answer. I’m a natural blond.”

They broke out into fits of laughter, Hannibal for once didn’t care that he composure was broken. 

Her phone rang. “I have to go, but I did enjoy our time together.”

His bottom lip stuck out slightly as she stood from the table. “You really look adorable when you pout.” 

He stood quickly and glared at her, but his usual intimidating stare did nothing to the grinning woman.  
“I do not pout.”

“Yes you do.”

He refused to play her childish game. “When can I see you again?”

She looked at her shining watch. “I’m not sure. I’ll call you.”  
She kissed his cheek and walked away. “Wait!” he called out her. “You don’t have my number.”

She smirked at him as she walked. “Yes I do.”

Hannibal waited until she had walked quite a distance from him, before following her. He’d be dammed if he didn’t find out something on his own about her.


	3. chapter 3

Hannibal lost sight of her lithe form in the crowd. She escaped like smoke through his fingers. The buzzing of his phone distracted him, a private number marked the screen. 

"Hello."

"You know Hannibal it’s quite rude to try to follow someone."

"I won't even bother asking how you acquired my number." He unknowingly began to pout.

"Childs play darling. Now Hannibal don't pout." He looked up from the ground and searched the crowd, she was watching him.

"Stop looking Hannibal you won't find me. Why don't you stop by the movie store? Grab a couple of movies your family will enjoy. Get more involved. Now dearest I have to go. Till we see each other again my friend."

Hannibal smiled, frustration and amusement tangled together.   
He'd take her advice, maybe he'd rent the R.E.D movie.

 

Instead of the usual delicacies he was accustomed to the table in the family room held a bowl of buttery popcorn, assorted boxes of candies, sweet drinks, and chips. Hannibal would never admit it to anyone, but he rather enjoyed a chocolate/caramel candies named milk duds. They were rather tasty.

Abigail and Will were beyond surprised when they returned from the beach to a spontaneous movie night. All three of them were squished together on the couch. Watching movies late into the night.

"Wow." Abigail yawned while she made her way to her room. "I don't think I've ever seen so many spy movies before! I don't know which I liked more Taken or RED."

Will helped Hannibal wash the dishes, a content look on his face.

"You surprised us today Hannibal. What brought upon this idea?"

"I wanted to try something different. For all of us to enjoy something together."

"Well it worked Hannibal."

He gave him one last smile before going to his own room. Will was his friend, one with empathy and the ability to feel more strongly than others. He had changed him, from the very first moment they met Hannibal had known he had the makings of a friend.

They shared a few kisses here and there........ He could see the curiosity in Wills eyes, but he knew things would move slowly. He was a patient man, he could wait. 

Thoughts of his new friend entered his mind, preventing him from sleeping. What did she do? Who was she really? 

 

Hannibal kept the volume of his phone on high and close to he at all times. He spent more time doing things Will and Abigail enjoyed, even going as far to go on a dreadful rollercoaster ride. He almost ripped apart the teenager who had vomited all over his Italian loafers.

Other than the horrid ride he did find himself having fun. They tried going to things he enjoyed, they really did try, but he could see the feigned interest in their eyes. Barely disguising the boredom behind their smiles. 

As the days churned into weeks his hope began to wane considerably. Bedelia had disappeared, leaving him only with a memorable shopping trip and a piece of advice. If it weren't for the new suits he had yet to wear hanging in his closet he'd think he had just imagined that day. He scoffed at himself. He had everything he wanted. He didn't need her!

A month had passed since he'd last seen her. Abigail and Will had nine to another amusement park for the day. He used work as an excuse to avoid going with them, he didn't want to lose another pair of loafers.

He was enjoying a crisp glass of wine in his favorite café when a sight across the road grabbed his attention. She wore a knee length pencil skirt, a black buttoned down blazer, with matching black pumps. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, wisps of golden curls framed her face. She gave him the barest hint of a smile when he looked at her face. Bedelia moved to cross the street when she suddenly turned to face a tall man with light brown hair wearing a dark pristine suit.

Her face revealed no emotion, but Hannibal thought she looked agitated, angry even as she spoke with him. He stood from his chair, he had every intention of going to her. He felt protective of his friend, but the slight barely noticeable shaking of her head stopped him. 

Grudgingly he retook his seat and watched they spoke. Bedelia pulled away from the man when he tried touching her, he crumpled the napkin in his hand. With a final word Bedelia walked away from the man. The mysterious man watched her for a moment before going the other way. Hannibal was tempted to follow him, there was a new recipe he was itching to try. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the chirping of his phone. The unmarked number on the screen made him smile.

"Hello Bedelia."

"Hello Hannibal."

"It has been too long."

"I have just returned. Perhaps we could meet somewhere?"

"Why don't we meet where you’re staying so that we can talk?"

There was a long pause before she answered. "Exit the café through the back without being seen in ten minutes. There will be black car waiting."

The line went dead after that. The time crawled by, his foot tapped the floor as he waited. When the ten minutes had passed he discreetly exited the café and walked towards the car with darkly tinted windows. He opened the back door and shut it behind him as he slid in. The driver handed him a slip of paper with a number, other than that the drive was short and silent. Minutes later he stood before a tall elegant building. 

The golden elevator stopped on the fifth floor. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door marked 302. 

"Come in."

Hannibal opened the door and shut it behind him securely. "I'm in the kitchen. Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Please."

"Red or white?"

"Something pink I think."

Hannibal stood from his chair as she entered, glasses in hand. He took the proffered glass. 

"Please sit."

She sat down on the couch across from him crossing her legs in a quick motion. The proximity allowed him a closer look at her. She wasn't wearing a shirt beneath her blazer, the scar he had tended to was visible. 

"How have you been?"

"Good. I took your advice and have participated more with my family."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How have you faired?"

"I'm fine."

He stirred the wine in his hand. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't hear from you again."

"I was working."

"Who was that man you were speaking to?"

Her face hardened. "He's not worth speaking of."

"Is he an ex-lover?"

"Oh god no."

Hannibal was glad she hadn't been involved with him in that manner.

"If he's bothering you I can take care of him Bedelia. If you ask me to."

She placed her glass on the table with a smile. "That is very kind of you Hannibal, but it will not be necessary. Do you have anything planned for today?"  
Hannibal smiled. “No I do not. My family is currently enjoying themselves at an amusement park.”  
“Well then why don’t you stay here and we could do something fun?”  
“Like what?”  
“The skies the limit.”


	4. chapter 4

"Hannibal are you sure you’re ok with Abigail and me staying in hotel tonight so we can stay for the festival?"

He sighed sadly, but at the moment he found he couldn't tell whether he was really sad or relived they weren't returning till tomorrow. The thought of spending more time with Bedelia thrilled him. He held the phone slightly away from his face.

"I will miss you both greatly," he replied honestly, "but I'm glad you'll both be enjoying yourselves."

"Ok, Abigail sends her love."

"Give her a kiss for me. Be sure to take plenty of pictures."

"We will. See you tomorrow."

 

Will set the phone down a pensive look on his face. “What’s the matter Will? Oh dad say we couldn’t stay?”  
“No. In fact he said for us to have a wonderful time and to take a lot of pictures.”  
“Yes!” she fist pumped the air. “He’s been acting so cool lately.”  
“I know that’s what worries me. Something is not right Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal set the phone down and looked at his companion who returned from the kitchen with a fresh bowl of sliced cucumbers. Her blue silk buttoned down shirt and short pajamas set of her porcelain skin and the azure of her eyes.

Like his, Bedelia’s skin had a thick coat of plain yogurt, she looked surprisingly adorable. Taking the lounge chair near his she placed the bowl between them.

"Will and Abigail have decided to remain close to the amusement park in order to go to the festival."

She smiled at him. "Well you could stay late and we can pop in a couple of movies and order in?"

"I agree with everything, but the ordering of food. If you will allow me, I would be glad to cook some dinner for us."

She placed two slices of cucumbers over eyes. "That would be great."  
He smiled fondly at her. “How much longer do I have to keep this on?”  
Bedelia bit the slice of cucumber covering her left eye. “I think 5 more minutes will be good.”  
Hannibal bit his cucumber and relaxed in his chair. He had never enjoyed himself so much before.

 

Will and Abigail ran about the festival, stuffing their faces with every sweet they encountered along with indulging in a more than a few alcoholic beverages.  
“Will! I met a girl here who says there is going to be a kickass party at our hotel in a few hours. Can we pretty please with a cherry on top and just touch drop of whip cream go?”

Will melted under her big brown eyes. “Alright Abigail, but we’re going to leave early.”  
“Deal.”

 

“So let me get this straight she chooses older Colonel Brandon over the younger and handsome John Willoughby?”

Bedelia sighed and grabbed their plates to take them to the dishwasher. “Yes.”  
“Why?” he questions following after her with their wine glasses in hand.  
“Because she loved him and come on Hannibal who wouldn’t choose Alan Rickman! He’s tall, his voice is like melting chocolate and not to mention his good looks.”  
Hannibal didn’t understand the pinpoint of jealousy he felt over his friend. Something within him didn’t like the idea of her fawning over this Alan Rickman.  
They walked back into the other room, the clock on her wall said it was ten after eleven. “Alright should we watch Pride and Prejudice or Phantom of the Opera?”  
Hannibal looked through her movie collection. “How about we watch the movie RED?”  
She raised her eyebrow. “You’re never going to let this go are you?   
“No I’m not. Can you blame me for being curious?”

“Curiosity killed the cat Hannibal.”   
He smirked at her. “Ah but satisfaction brought it back.”  
She took a deep breath and popped in the Phantom of the Opera. “I’m a retired agent. I used to work for the Secret Intelligence Service (SIS), more commonly known as MI6. Being part of MI6 I dealt with missions for the United Kingdom's espionage activities overseas.”  
Hannibal jaw dropped, his finely tuned mannerisms failed him. “So you’re retired.”

“Yes. I was seriously injured on one of my last missions and well the department, although very grateful for my years of service and all of my successful missions, no longer felt comfortable having me on their payroll when I had fallen for my last target. Look the movie is starting. You’re going to love it.”  
Hannibal paused the movie and turned back toward Bedelia. “Continue.”

“Hannibal I –“  
“Please.”  
Bedelia rolled her eyes. “I was in charge of infiltrating a group of very dangerous men. Well I was successful. Their leader, Le Chiffre noticed me right away. My superiors pushed me towards him in the hopes of being able to take him out. I had the opportunity to kill him…… but in the end I couldn’t pull the trigger.”  
The words were vile in his mouth. “You loved him.”  
She smiled sadly. “Yes, what can I say? I guess I have a thing for bad boys. It would have never worked between us. He was set out to destroy the world I swore to protect. In the end I was just delaying the inevitable. The man you saw outside is a current agent, they sent him to recruit me. The damn fools! They sent the man who took the life of my beloved.”

“You wanted to be the one to do it.”  
“Strangely, yes. I thought that if I was the end to him……”  
Hannibal hesitated momentarily before pulling her close. “I understand Bedelia.” He really did understand. He wanted to do the same to Will at one point. He pressed play on the movie and pulled a blanket over them.   
“You remind me of him. When I first saw you my heart stopped beating. I thought it was him. That’s why accepted your offer to help me. He had a scar above his eye, that’s all you’re really missing along with some other physical characteristics.”  
Hannibal smiled to cover the abrupt sadness blooming in his chest. She was with him because she reminded her of a dead lover. “Then I got to know you….. I value our friendship Hannibal. You may have similar looks, but you both couldn’t be more different. “  
He preened at her soothing words. “Is that why you didn’t want that man to see me?”  
“Yes and no. it would not bode well if he became interested in you Hannibal. Not because of your hobbies, but because I refused the agencies offer. They will use anything and anyone to get what they want.”

His heart soared. She was protecting him. 

 

Will’s head was pounding slightly, turning he snuggled against the warm, soft flesh? His eyes popped open and he sprung from the bed, covers clutched against his chest.   
The brown haired woman in bed with him chuckled. “Funny last night you sprung into bed with me not out.”  
Will blushed. “Did we? I mean uh-“  
The woman chuckled again. “Yes we did Sherlock what gave it away?”  
“Very funny…”  
“Rose.”

“Hello rose my name is-“  
“Henri. Ya I know. I was calling it out last night as much as you were calling out mine.’’  
His cheeks were burning. “I should get going. I need to find my daughter.”

“Lauren is fine. She is passed out in the next room.”

“Thank you.”

Will wrapped the covers around him and searched for his clothes. Images of last night’s tryst flashed through his mind. Them dancing together, them coming back to her room, her tearing his clothes off. Oh god he had cheated on Hannibal. He froze mid thought when he felt rose press her naked form against his back. Her breast were soft and warm, her breath on tickled the nape of his neck. He felt a lower part of his anatomy stand at attention.  
“You know it’s still dark out. Last night we only went three rounds. How’s about we go for another three?”  
Will dropped the sheet as he turned to pull her against him. Hannibal and he weren’t technically an item yet. 

 

Hannibal woke up to see the disc menu of Pirates of the Caribbean playing on the screen and a sleeping Bedelia snuggled against his chest. It was 6 in the morning, he had to go home already. He maneuvered her gently into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. After tucking her in, he sat on the side of her bed and observed her sleeping form. She was a beautiful woman. A delicate beauty and a dangerous package all in one. She reminded him of a lioness. Grace, with deadly precision. His fingers traced her jaw line faintly. In a matter of days she had managed to enter the obscure chamber of his heart, maneuvering through the dark and twisted passage ways into a space he thought only enough for Will and Abigail. She had enchanted him. Placing a brief kiss on her temple he left the building. So consumed was he by his thoughts he failed to notice the man hidden in the shadows, mimicking his steps into the night.


	5. snapchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Jane and Lui thanks for reading and taking the time to comment! i tried to make it look like a sanpchat photo but in the end i couldn't oh well enjoy the chapter anyways

> The streets were relatively dark, the sun was only beginning to rise. Hannibal walked calmly down the road, for once his acute hearing failed him. The man following his every move remained unnoticed by the relaxed and distracted cannibal. Hannibal pondered the new feelings forming roots in dark and desolate places of his mind. He cared for Bedelia and oddly enough he trusted the ex-spy and possibly hired assassin. She, like he, could kill him at a moment’s notice and dispose of his body before making a clean getaway. She could possibly be assigned to kill him.
> 
> Perhaps one of his enemies had sent her after him. Maybe she would kill him the next time they saw each other? The question was, did he care enough to dispose of her or remove her from his life? It took him less than five seconds to decide. He could not and would not do anything of the sort. He knew that even if he wanted to he wouldn’t be able to end her life nor would he be strong enough to leave her. Hannibal huffed knowing no one, so he thought, was around to hear his small child like act of annoyance.
> 
> When had he gone from a god amongst men to a pathetic mortal with relationship issues? He had a friend who is sort of like a husband but not and who does not take pleasure in all the luxuries available to them. Then he has a new friend, a beautiful female friend, who enjoyed what he loved and killed bad people for a living. She was professional killer with limber morels. He enjoyed being with both of them. Will and he shared a non-platonic friendship that may or may not evolve into something more. Bedelia…… he had known her for a short time and this was barely the second time they had interacted for a long period of time, but already he felt his possessive side venturing forth when in her presence. They shared a platonic friendship, yet the idea of something more than friendship was not unpleasant.

 

> The man behind Hannibal took several pictures of his profile as they walked. He smiled as he hit the send button, he would receive a good sum of money in his back account with these photos. Hannibal switched his route and turned down a deserted alley. The man he had just noticed behind him did continued on his path.Hannibal waited momentarily in the dark before taking a different path home. He sighed in disgust. He was acting paranoid like that man with the pig in RED and it was all thanks to those damn spy movies.
> 
>  
> 
> The man growled in frustration, if he had not been paying attention he would have blown his cover by following his target into the alley. Now he couldn’t follow him anymore, the target was already suspicious. The pictures alone would have to do.
> 
> Hannibal arrived at his apartment with enough time to shower, change and make breakfast by the time Abigail arrived at 7:30. Will kept his distance from Hannibal, letting Abigail do all the talking about the fun they had. He was glad when she didn’t bring up the after party. If Hannibal noticed Will’s strange behavior he did not say anything. In fact he just listened to Abigail, he even laughed when she told him about the clown and gypsy who had gotten a fist fight. Hannibal was acting weird, well weirder than usual.
> 
> If that was even possible……. He seemed happier and more at ease. It had been a while since he had last seen him clean his plastic suit. He had not been killing as he usually did. Perhaps he was changing him for the better. Will felt guilt swirl through him. What if he finds about my tryst? It would break his heart. Will shook his head silently he would not tell Hannibal. He left his thoughts and listened to the conversation, a false smile plastered on his face.
> 
> Hannibal knew something was bothering Will, but for once the desire to dissect his thoughts was not present. Instead he found himself checking his phone throughout the day, waiting for some contact from Bedelia. Abigail caught him look at his phone for the third time in the past three minutes while they sat together in the living room.
> 
> _“Are expecting a call Hannibal?”_
> 
> He looked up from his phone. _“Yes the Capponi Library is receiving a new book today and I am supposed to receive a call when it arrives.”_
> 
> Abigail rolled her eyes inwardly, of course he would be anxious over an old book. She loved books, but not that much. _“Why don’t you guys just use snapchat? That way you guys can talk and take pictures.”_
> 
> Hannibal pondered her suggestion. What a fun way to speak with Bedelia. Perhaps she would like the idea as well.
> 
> Will expected Hannibal to scoff at the idea or make a face instead he shocked them both by asking Abigail to help him make one. Abigail was all too happy to help her cannibal father make a snapchat. The man in question looked eager and determined to learn how to use the new, to him at least, social media. _“Why do want a snapchat Hannibal?”_ Will questioned him.
> 
> Hannibal did not look up from the device in his hand. _“To communicate with you both of course. Look,”_ he flashed him the screen on his phone. _“Abigail already added herself and you to my friends list.”_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> The next day Hannibal was examining and old artifact when his phone began to buzz. Pulling it out, he noticed the private number marking his screen. He wanted to push the answer button, but he didn’t want to seem too excited. He stepped away from the artifact and quickly walked to his office while hitting the answer button.
> 
> _“Good morning Hannibal.”_
> 
> The sound of her brought and involuntary smile to his face. _“Good morning Bedelia.”_
> 
> _“I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”_
> 
> He took a seat in chair after locking the door. _“No you are not. In fact I’m glad you called.”_
> 
> “Are you now. Well tell me why you are glad and should I be worried?” She sounded amused.
> 
> _“Do you know of a social media called Snapchat?”_
> 
> _“I’m aware and I actually have an account my niece forcibly made for me. What about it?”_
> 
> _“My daughter made one for me yesterday. She practically forced me."_ He lied smoothly. " _I thought we could use the media to communicate with each other. That is if you want to as well.”_
> 
> Bedelia chuckled. _“I don’t see why we can’t. My user name is OperawineBedelia. Three of my favorite things.” “_
> 
> _My user name is HannibalBubal, my daughter thought it would be safe to use my name. Since it is very popular now. I’ll add you right now.”_
> 
> _“Alright you send something first, but let’s make this fun. Send me a sexy picture. Addio bello.”_
> 
> The line went dead. Hannibal searched for her name and found her easily. Fixing his hair in the mirror he prepare to send a photo. He positioned his phone on his desk and placed the camera on timer. He rushed to his ouch and debated on how to pose.
> 
> Bedelia giggled as she looked at the picture on her phone. **Oh dear this was going to be fun!**
> 
>  
> 
> ** **


	6. chapter 6

Bedelia giggled at the picture on her screen. Hannibal looked too adorable. Her phone buzzed again. Hannibal had sent her a text message with three little words. "Your turn dear."

She tapped the phone against her chin in thought. Jumping up she walked towards her grey chair and fixed her phone in the table in front of it. She settled down on the cushioned chair and fluffed her hair. 

Hannibal's fingers tapped against his mahogany desk impatiently. When his phone finely vibrated he made himself wait ten seconds before opening the message. 

A smile pulled at his lips while he studied the image Bedelia had sent. It was the opposite of sexy. Nothing in her pose was sexy nor provocative, but her demeanor oozed sexuality. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what he found attractive about her stance. Maybe it was because his fingers itched to tangle themselves through her golden curls? Or maybe it was the way she smiled not with her lips, but her eyes? He chuckled silently at his thoughts. His friend was simply enchanting. 

 

Bedelia glared at the man sitting in her home, uninvited. 

"Did MI6 run out of dangerous missions that you came seeking death at my door?"

The man smirked at her. "No, there is no end of dangerous missions."

She crumpled the image he had handed her. The one of Hannibal's family. "Then why are you here, 007?" 

James Bond's expression turned serious. "You know why I'm here. M wants you back in action. Word of your successful missions has reached people in very high places. They want you back."

Bedelia laughed humorlessly. "Their afraid I'll work their enemies. If I refuse?"

"I have my orders Bedelia. I'm sorry."

She scoffed at him. "No you’re not." She glanced at a sole picture of Hannibal resting above the others. "I will need time to prepare."

"You have three days. Those are the orders."

Bedelia glared at him. "I want them left alone."

James regarded Hannibal's picture with interest. "He resembles "him" greatly. You miss him that much?"

"As much as you miss vesper Bond."

"You will receive a call in six days’ time. Once you’re debriefed-"

Bedelia interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "I know this goes Bond, now please get out of my fucking home." 

James shook his and turned to leave. "Bond." He turned to face the deadly woman. "Next time you enter my home uninvited you'll be leaving in a body bag." 

He smiled softly. He had missed her wit. She had been the most feared and desired agent in the division. Terrorist, Dictators, Drug dealers and entire governments had fallen at her feet. All were willing victims to her charm and beauty. She had a way with people, a mere glance sent men and women alike shivering with desire. Like him she had her fair share of lovers, but never within the agency. That didn't stop the other agents from trying. He had even tried. She was the only woman to resist his considerable charms. Their relationship had never been steady, but he knew she had his back. When he killed her lover their shaky foundation of partnership collapsed. "Always a pleasure seeing you, Bedelia."

"Wish I could say the same." 

 

Will regarded Hannibal warily. He seemed happier these past few days. He was more tolerant of his and Abigail’s likes and he didn't even complain when they didn't go to the opera with him. Sometimes he even caught him staring mindlessly at his phone. At what? He knew not, but the twinkle in his eyes made him green with jealousy. Who was he staring at?

 

Hannibal gazed fondly at the last picture he and Bedelia had taken together at the theater two weeks ago. They looked positively striking. Their features and impeccable attire complemented the other perfectly. The smile on both of their faces softened their regal appearance. 

Two weeks had passed since he'd last seen his dear friend. She told him that night in their private box that she would be departing the next morning. 

Flashback.......

"Will and Abigail are going to spend the day at the beach tomorrow. I thought we could spend the day shopping or I could teach you how to make Crème brûlée."

She smirked at him, but it did not reach her eyes. She was saved from responding as the lights dimmed and the actors returned to the stage.

Hannibal glanced at Bedelia, something was troubling her. During intermission he decided to discover the reason of her silence. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with him. They had spent time together these past days. 

"Bedelia," he touched her hand. "Is something wrong?"

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly. "I have to leave Florence for a while I don't know when I'll return."

Hannibal knew better then to ask her where she was going and what she was going to be doing. But he couldn't help but worry for his dear friend. He didn't like the idea of her leaving. It made feel helpless. How would he know if she was hurt or worse dead?"

As if reading his mind she squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't worry about me Hannibal."

He looked her dead in the eye. "Can you promise me you'll return safely to me in one piece?"

She returned his gaze. "No."

"Then don't ask me not to worry. You’re my best friend Bedelia. The thought of losing you pains me."

She kissed his cheek. "You’re not going to lose me Hannibal. What can I do to ease your mind?"

"Stay here." He deadpanned. 

"I can't do that."

He sighed I'm defeat. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I contact you as soon as I return."

End of flashback....

Will watched as Hannibal connected the phone to its charger. How would he get the phone away from him? Hannibal never went anywhere without it. He needed a distraction.

 

Bedelia danced with a tall blond man, leader of the Russian mafia. Her mission was to retrieve the files stolen from the government data base. The files contained critical military information. Once she completed the task her work in Russia would be done. 

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" She purred in his ear. 

He nodded dumbly and wrapped his arm around her waist. Gesturing to the surrounding guardsmen to take leave, he led her from the packed ballroom to an empty room on a different floor. Bedelia had memorized the floor plans of the house. The room she needed to get to was one more floor up. She just needed her comrade to go to sleep. 

Geoff took her into his arms after securing the door. She kissed him deeply before pushing him away softly. "Would you mind getting me drink darling?"  
"Of course not. What's your poison?" He turned and walked towards the bar in his room. Bedelia pulled her gun from it place strapped to her thigh. With the butt of the gun she smacked it hard against his head.  
The plush carpet muffled the thump of his body hitting the ground. Bedelia kicked his body with the point of her heel. When he didn’t stir Bedelia walked towards the door and opened it slightly. Peeking her head out, she saw no one in the hall. She snuck out of the room and shut the door silently behind her.  
Gun in hand, she backtracked her steps until she reached the door to the stair case Geoff and she had passed minutes before. Hiding the gun behind her back she pushed open the door and stepped in. Two men stood on guard behind door number one. The door shut softly behind her, sealing them in.  
“ты заблудилась, красотка?” (Are you lost beautiful?)  
Bedelia used her most innocent expression. “I’m sorry I was looking for the bathroom.”  
The Beastly Russian who had spoken before ran his eyes lecherously over her figure. While the lanky guard behind him eyed her with suspicion.  
“She should not be here Kris.” Kris winked at her before turning to face his smart friend.  
Rolling her eyes, she brought her gun hand forward and smacked it against his skull. He crumpled at her feet. She pointed the gun at the remaining man. Raising his hands in the air, he spat a slew of Russian words at her she guessed were not compliments.  
Her patients was unraveling rapidly at the seams. She struck the gun against his face. He fell unconscious to the floor beside his friend. She hiked up her black dress and stepped over their prone bodies. She didn’t kill unless she had too. Besides it was no fun when they didn’t have a gun as well.  
Bedelia reached the next floor without further issues. His office was empty and the security code on his computer was Childs play. It was only when she finished downloading the files, the alarms went off. Geoff had awoken from his slumber.  
She slipped the chip into the locket she wore. She grabbed her gun, heavy footsteps echoed from the stairs she had previously taken. She heard Geoff shouting from the floor below her.  
The men entered the room in a rush, guns in hand. Geoff cursed at the empty room. She was gone. All that remained was a pair of black high heeled shoes on top of his desk.  
“Find her!” 

 

Bedelia reclined in her seat, the private jet soared high above Russia far from danger. Soon she would be back in Florence.


	7. chapter 7

Will grabbed Hannibal's phone and pressed in the password. The owner of said phone was occupied in the kitchen teaching Abigail how to make cheese cake. Hannibal had scoffed at the idea of teaching her how to make such a simple dish. Abigail, being the dear that she was, managed to convince him.

Hannibal indulged her odd request, leaving Will free to go through the phone. Will went through the text messages, but the ones there were to Abigail or himself. He flipped through the recent calls, nothing. He flipped through the gallery. Just as he was going to call his search off he caught sight of the last picture. A picture saved from snap chat.

The picture of an attractive blond woman, with piercing blue eyes, stared back at him. Will felt his blood boil. The innocent picture bothered him beyond words. Hannibal was cheating on him. Deep inside his brain he knew he was being a hypocrite, but reason hid behind betrayal and anger.

The phone buzzed a message came through. Will swiped it open. "I'm back and as promised I contacted you as soon as I arrived. If your free we can go see who's performing at the theater tonight?"

Hannibal left Abigail to place the finished cheesecake in the fridge. He had forgotten his phone in the living room. What if he missed her call?

Hannibal stopped in his tracks and regarded the man holding his phone. The severity of the situation became clear by the angry set of Will's mouth and the gleam of betrayal in his eyes. Will had gone through his phone and seen Bedelia's picture. A picture he saved and didn't have the will to part with.

"Are you fucking this bimbo?" The hurt in his voice bruised him to some degree, but the crude language towards Bedelia angered him.

"She's not a bimbo. Bedelia is my friend."

"You expect me to believe nothing has occurred between the two of you?"

"We are friends, Will. We share them same likes and dislikes. All we do is go to the opera and theater. Friendship is all that is between us." Everything but the last part was true. Bedelia held a special place in his cold heart. The idea of there being something beyond friendship between them was not unwelcome. In fact the idea became more appealing every time they spent time with each other.

"That's worse than you fucking her! You have an emotional relationship with the woman!"

He tossed Hannibal the phone. "If you want her you can have her, but don't expect Abigail and me to remain by your side."

Hannibal glanced at his phone, no new messages. "I will give you time to choose. Don't take too long." Will pushed passed him and entered the kitchen with Abigail.

Bedelia regarded the message displayed on the screen with unbelieving eyes.

"Your safe return no longer interests me as it once did. I have found far more interesting things to occupy my time, like my family. Visiting with you is no longer something I desire. Consider this my farewell.Do not contact me further."

She grabbed her bag and stood from her seat. It was foolish of her to believe she could actually have a friend. Sadness blossomed in her chest.The lady behind the desk smiled at her. "Hello mam where will you be flying today?"

"Budapest."

A forlorn smile played on her features. The glass of Pinot grigio further served as a reminder of when she first met her friend. She ignored the annoying flight attendant. Instead she concentrated on the view of Florence from her window. It would be impossible to forget Hannibal. she sipped at the wine. A corrupt politician would serve as a perfect distraction.

Three months later...

The tense air between Will and himself dissipated at a gradual pace over elapsed time. Not to say Hannibal didn't notice the careful watch Will had placed him under. He found his constant monitoring annoying. Abigail had nothing to say in their abrupt change in dynamic. instead she spent her time reading and watching movies. Understanding struck him one evening while pretending not to be aware of Will glancing at him. This must be what Will felt like when he had watched him in a similar manner. 

Hannibal bit back a sigh, Bedelia had failed to contact him. Worry had gnawed at his being the first month, but now that three had passed... Well he had two theories, both painful. One theory was that his friend had perished in whatever land she had gone to. The other was that she no longer wished to see him. He loathed the thought of her hurt or dead somewhere fare from him. The thought of her no longer wishing to see him hurt him even more. 

 

He made it a habit to take a cab past her building before going to work. After three months the same routine, something changed. his heart constricted as he glimpsed Bedelia Du Maurier entering the building. He called the cab to a stop a block away from the lavish building. He would confront his friend. if she was still his friend anyway.


	8. chapter 8

Bedelia threw herself on her bed exhausted after sitting in a plane for 16 hours and 15 minutes. The trip to Singapore was unvarying as always. Not counting the bullet wound she received from a damnable guard. Bullet wounds were not unusual for a person in her field, but she had to admit this one hurt more than the others. The bullet ruined her Halston Heritage belted crepe gown and embedded itself within her flesh. 

The guard didn't survive long enough to gloat over his fortunate shot. A quick turn in her heels and a click of her silver 45 was all it took to for the man to drop dead where he stood. the silencer on the gun bought her time to make her less than efficient escape. She pressed her hand to her side where blood was seeping form the fresh wound.

Loud male voices alerted her to incoming guards searching for Tisan's assassin. One dead, corrupt politician and they were all running around like chicken without heads. She hid her favorite gun behind her back as four guards turned the corner. Before she could come up with a plan she heard an oh so familiar voice. 

"Darling I've looked everywhere for you!" 

James Bond hurried to her side and placed his hand over her hand applying more pressure to her wound. She refrained from rolling her eyes and prepared to play her part. "I got lost darling. Than I saw this tall man shoot a guard and jump over the railing back there."

The guards, who had watched them with a suspicious gaze, raised there guns and headed in the direction she had mentioned. "Lets go darling before they figure out their chasing a lie." 

They walked at a fast pace towards Bond's waiting car. He had just taken his place behind the wheel when gun shots sounded behind them. Bedelia held onto the door as the car shot off into the night. 

"We need to straight to the airport." Bedelia said while applying more pressure to her wound. 

James shook his head. "No I need to take the bullet out of your side and stop the bleeding." 

Bedelia knew he was right but sh e loathed the idea of his fingers touching her. The same fingers that had pulled the trigger and released the bullet that had taken her beloveds life. 

"Fine, but you can do it on the plane."

 

Bedelia stood up and walked towards the bathroom. After the horrid trip all she wanted was a nice relaxing bath. She pressed her hand against the wound that burned when she walked. Once in the bathroom she began to pull out the blouse form its tucked place in her black pants. 

A knock on her door stilled her fingers. Who could be at her door?

Hannibal glared at the man standing beside him. The click of the lock alerted him to Bedelia's presence behind the door. 

Opening the door Bedelia's face revealed genuine surprise at the sight of Hannibal and Bond at her door. They both seemed impassive, but she could see the tension in Hannibal's shoulders. The curious look in Bond's eyes didn't not escape her. 

All she had wanted to do was take a bath.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alight 100 kudos! that's pretty cool. thanks for reading commenting and loving Bedelia and Hannibal.

 

In her lifetime she had looked down the barrel of guns, fought in hand to hand combat with terrorists and dictators. She found she would rather face five men at a time while disarming an explosive than to deal with the two men standing at her door.

The burning pain on her side begged her to shut the door and deal with them never. Instead she regained her calm facade and raised her eyebrow at the expectant men.

"Good morning gentlemen. May I inquire as to what has brought you to my door so early?"

James cleared his throat. His sky blue eyes twinkled with concern. "I came to see your wound. I know you won't go to a hospital an-"

"That won't be necessary. If Bedelia is wounded I can look her over it myself." Bedelia was surprised at Hannibal's rude interruption. What surprised her further was the fact that he worried about her. His text message made it clear he no longer cared for her.

The two men faced each other. Their tall and well-built frames were both equally intimidating. "I believe Bedelia can decide who she wishes to inspect her wound."

Bedelia sighed. "Enough." The burning ache on her side grew stronger. "Bond one good mission between the two of us does not mean everything is fine and dandy. Our arrangement goes back to how it used to be. I've got your back you've got mine. That's all."

The inconvenient wound began to itch. "As for you Hannibal, I don't know why your here neither do I care to know."

"Bedelia we need to talk, but for right now allow me to look at your wound."

Suddenly her legs felt weak and she didn't think the glare she was throwing at him was as strong as it would usually be.

"Bedelia please, you’re bleeding."

She looked down at her once pristine white blouse now marred by dark blood. Not waiting for answer Hannibal moved forward and led her to her sofa. James followed close behind the pair.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Hannibal questioned.

"In the hall closet."

James retrieved the kit and brought to Hannibal. His eyes met hers. Ignoring the question in his eyes, she grabbed the scissors from the kit and cut up the side where the wound was. She refused to remove her shirt.

Taking the scissors from her he cut away the gauze. Her stitches had reopened. After cleaning the blood away from the wound, he sterilized the curved needle and set to work.

Bond watched silently from his seat across from them as Hannibal covered her wound with clean gauze.

"Well I don't believe I'm needed here, so I'll leave you two alone." He glanced at Bedelia once more. "It will be a few days before the department contacts you again. Until then, feel better." Tilting his head in acknowledgement he departed.

Bedelia stood from her spot beside Hannibal and walked towards the chair opposite from him.

"You lied."

Bedelia raised her eyebrow. "Oh, pray tell what have I lied about?"

Hannibal pursed his lips. "You said you would contact me as soon as you returned. I haven't heard from you in three months. I was worried about you."

Bedelia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Hannibal. Do you actually expect me to understand-" she ran her hand through her hair. Sighing she rested her head on her hand and regarded him through tired, but razor sharp eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Hannibal didn't understand why she was so aggravated with him. If anything he should be angry annoyed with her for not contacting him.

"I would think my presence obvious." Her gaze didn't waiver nor did his. "I'm here because I care for you." He hoped his eyes conveyed all the sincerity he felt. For once he wasn't hiding behind his veil of false human emotions. The emotions revealed to her were genuine.

Bedelia analyzed the emotion in his burgundy eyes and deemed it sincere. A huff of annoyance escaped her lips as she lent back in her chair. "Men are so damn confusing. If you care for me why on earth would you send me that horrid text?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Of course I care for you Bedelia. What text are you speaking of?"

Bedelia took out her phone from her pocket and displayed the text she received from him. Taking the phone from her hand, he studied the text for a full five minutes. He couldn't believe Will had stooped so low.

Bedelia jumped from her seat as Hannibal shot up from his. With her phone in hand he stormed towards the door, she followed behind him. She almost collided against his back when he turned last minute to face her.

He pulled her against him and embraced her, mindful of her wound. "I would never be so rude as to send you through a text I didn't care." Bedelia was shocked further by his actions as he pressed his lips against her temple. "I do care for you, more than is safe." Pulling away from her he walked out and shut the door firmly behind him.

He would return later, right now there was a certain unruly haired man he needed to speak with.

Bedelia stared at the door for full five minutes. She rubbed her temples. "Men... and they say women are an unsolved mystery." Shed take a bath later, there was a bottle of red screaming her name in the kitchen.


	10. chapter 10

Bedelia poured herself another glass of the "Feel Good" juice from the second bottle she opened after the first one was drained. As a professional killer she knew pain medication should not under any circumstances be mixed with alcohol. She knew this, but the pain in her side and confrontation, or whatever it was she had with Hannibal, made her judgement less potent.

The nice buzz the dry wine and Vicodin was giving her was far too pleasurable to stop at just one bottle.

 

Will glared at Hannibal. "So you couldn't resist going to the bimbo."

Hannibal ignored the remark and displayed the text for Will to see it. "Why did you send this text to Bedelia?"

"You were having trouble making a decision, I helped you."

Hannibal slipped the phone into his pocket. "You attempted to ruin my friendship. In the most pathetic and juvenile way."

"Juvenile? You’re a grown ass man with a snapchat and one friend! How's that for juvenile?" Will's cheeks were red with anger. "You have an emotional connection with this women and you want me to sit by and not do anything? You’re cheating on me!"

Hannibal had never dealt with guilt before, so the odd emotion building in his chest was completely new to him.   
"Will I'm-"

Abigail stepped into the room an angry glare on her face. "Enough!" Will and Hannibal regraded her with open confusion and shock. 

"Hannibal having an emotional affair with someone is just as bad as sleeping with someone else." Abigail pointed her finger at Will. "As for you. Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? You know as well as I do that you slept with a women at the fair we went to." Abigail sighed, "I thought you guys weren't an item yet anyways."

Hannibal stared blankly at Will. "Were not, in fact I think we need time away from each other."

Before Will could utter a word Hannibal was out the door. 

 

He meant to check into a hotel, but his feet had other plans. Before he realized where he was his hand was knocking on the door and Bedelia was standing at the entrance. 

"May I come in?"

The buzz put her in a far better mood than she had earlier, but what made her step back to allow him entry was the emotion in his eyes. 

She followed him to the living room where he stood quietly. "Are you alright?" 

"Will discovered our friendship. Jealous he sent you that text and accused me of cheating on him with you. Not physically but emotional wise. When in fact he was the one who had a physical one nightstand.

Bedelia grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the bar before plopping down on a spacious two sitter. She patted the spot beside her. "This is my finest "Feel good juice" want some?"

Hannibal grabbed two glasses and took the spot beside her.

 

Hannibal and Bedelia downed the third glass of amber liquid. "You are both at fault, Hannibal."

Hannibal raised his eyebrow at her as he refilled their glasses. "I thought friends were always supposed to support each other."

Bedelia giggled. She knew she was supposed to be mad at him, but she adored his pout. "Oh darling that's only in movies. You both did wrong. Him for cheating and you for spending more time with me than with them." 

"You know I tried doing things they liked." 

Bedelia patted his hand. "Yes I do."

"I enjoy spending time with you." He held her hand in his and pulled her closer. 

Bedelia didn't know if it was the pills or the alcohol that was making it seem like his face was getting closer. "Go to him, Hannibal. Explain to him that your feelings for me are purely platonic."

Hannibal wrapped his arms around her and brought her even closer to him. Their lips were millimeters apart. "That would be a lie." 

His lips were warm, firm and oh so tempting against her own. She pulled away from him, but he didn't loosen his hold. Instead his lips peppered tingling kisses down the curve of her neck. 

"You don't know what you’re doing, oh!" He nipped at her ear, eliciting a gasp from her. "I'm kissing you and I do believe you’re enjoying yourself as much as I am." The scent of her perfume laced with her growing desire overwhelmed his senses. 

She pushed at his chest one more. "Hannibal please stop. You’re acting impulsively because of Will's betrayal and were both drunk."

He pressed his lips against hers once more before real sing her. "I only had three drinks, Bedelia. Will's one night stand did hurt me, but not as much as I thought it would. Certainly not enough to make me kiss you. I kissed you because I wanted to. I've wanted to for a while now. My feelings go beyond platonic." 

Her head was swimming. She needed air. She needed space. 

The room spun as she stood up from the seat, desperate to put distance between them. The mix of alcohol and pain killers was coming back to bit her in the ass. 

"I need to lie down. The guest room is down the hall." He stood from his seat and pulled her flush against him. He sealed her lips with his before she could protest. Bedelia responded to his probing tongue, a moan slipped from her throat as he moved past her lips and down her throat. 

Coming to her senses Bedelia pushed him away. “I can’t… we can’t do this.”   
She backed away from him. “The guest room is down the hall.”   
Hannibal sat down in the chair and touched his lips as Bedelia disappeared into her room.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates... fanfiction is distracting! Have a happy new year everbody!

Bedelia awoke to a pounding headache. It felt as if Athena herself was poking the most tender parts of her brain. She groaned as she pried open her eyes. A sigh of relief left her dry mouth when she noticed the dark curtains, adorning the balcony doors, blocking the light of the reprimanding sun. The large glass of water and the single aspirin resting on her nightstand told her who was responsible for easy waking. She placed the pill on her tongue and swallowed down the water in two gulps. Another sigh of relief escaped her lips. The cool water had eased the dryness in her mouth and throat.

She slowly moved her feet to the floor and stood from her comfortable bed. Her memories of last night were foggy to say the least. She remembered Hannibal’s arrival and talking with him, but she couldn’t recall how she winded up in bed. Perhaps a nice shower would refresh her memory.

The sigh of relief that was forming as the hot water poured over her head turned into a strangled gasp. Full images of last night’s events came rushing back. She recalled Hannibal’s confession, his hands on her body and his lips hot against her own. She also recalled pushing him away and the conflicting emotions that surfaced with his kiss.

She regarded Hannibal as a close friend, her only friend. It would be a lie if she said she hadn’t noticed his physical appeal, but in all honesty the thought of having something further than friendship had not crossed her mind once in their time together. The thought was far too problematic. Besides even a fool could see how much he cared for Will.

He resembled Le Chiffre far too much, it was only his personality which set them apart. How could she attempt anything with Hannibal when she wasn’t sure of her own feelings?

She shook her head and switched off the water. Hannibal was just confused… He needed to go back to Will. She couldn’t see into the future, but she knew there would be no future for them together as anything but the friends they were now.

After dressing in simple black slacks and loose white buttoned blouse, she tugged on her heels and stepped out of her room. She was glad the ache in her head had subsided slightly.

She entered the kitchen where Hannibal was busy bustling about. She pulled out a stool from the kitchen island and made herself comfortable.

“Good morning Hannibal.”

He set a mug of coffee before her. “Good morning Bedelia. I assume you take your coffee black?”

Bedelia nodded and inhaled the strong aroma of the coffee. He smiled fondly at her. “I was going to cook, but I was unsure as to what you would prefer to eat and there was also the issue of your empty fridge and pantries.”

She chuckled. Grocery shopping hadn’t been her first priority when returning home after a long trip with a bothersome wound at her side. “The coffee will do fine, thank you.”

Hannibal leant against the counter where she sat. “There is a quaint restaurant not too far from here. Their Breakfast Bread Bowls are quite good. Not as good as my own, but they will provided substantial nourishment in the meantime.”

Bedelia considered declining his offer, but the adorable side smile on his face changed her mind. “Sounds great.” He grabbed his jacket that looked brand new’ in fact she was almost sure that wasn’t the suit he was wearing the previous night. He chuckled when he noticed her line of sight. “After you passed out in your bedroom I made a stop at an open clothing store and purchased a fresh suit. Nothing bothers me more than re-wearing soiled suit.”

Bedelia chuckled once more as she made her way to the front door. She was glad he hadn’t brought up the kiss. If they were to revert back to their platonic relationship they needed to move on.

Bedelia savored the first bite of the warm bread bowl, the flavors rich on her tongue. They ate in companionable silence. It wasn’t until the waiter cleared the table, leaving two cups of freshly brewed coffee did Hannibal bring up what she hoped to avoid. The secluded table they occupied provided them with the privacy they both desired.

“Bedelia, I know my actions last night may have been a tad impulsive, but my feelings concerning you are anything but.”

Bedelia took a deep breath. “Will hurt you it is understandable that you searched for solace in someone you feel comfortable with.”

Hannibal reached for her hand. She allowed him to hold her hand in his. “He hurt me, but that is not the reason I went to you.” He traced her life line with his finger. “You were right when you said Will and I are both at fault, but I cannot deny my platonic feelings for you have evolved.”

Bedelia felt her heart constrict. His feelings for her were unacceptable. ‘They’ were already holding her affiliation with him over her head. Anything more would render her position with them catastrophic. There was also the issue of her own feelings. Did her feelings for the man span further than friendship? If so, was it because he resembled Le Chiffre?

“Hannibal you still care a great deal for Will. Go to him and let us forget what occurred.”

His hold on her hand tightened. “And if I cannot go back to our old friendship.” She pulled out of his grasp. “Then you leave me no choice.”

He sat back and regarded her with a similar cool demeanor. “What choice is that? Will you kill me?”

“No.”

His eyes darkened. “You’re going leave.”

“I will do what I must.”

“Why do you rebuff me so?”

How could she answer that question when she didn't know the answer herself?

"I care for you as any friend would another. Your frienship means more to me than anything else."

Hannibal leaned forward, his gaze on hers intense. "We can still be friends. A relationship will not ruin it."

"It will. We've only kissed... look at what that simple action has done."

She stood from her chair. "You know my number. Call me if you still wish to continue of friendship."

She left him alone. Niether noticed a man in the corner observing them. Catching a few words of their hushed conversation. 

He watched the man she had left behind with vague intrest. His boss wanted the woman who had stolen from him in Russia. Their contacts had paid off. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to his boss.

"We've found her."


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear muggles I hope you forgive my lazy ass for the long as wait and lack of update. I can say school is hell and I didn't have time and give you all mountains of excuses that are all true, but what is also true is that when I did have free time I didn't think of this story with as much intensity as I had before. My muse is a very fickle bitch with high curiosity factor and she tends to wander.. so without further delay here's chapter 12

Geoff grinned maliciously as he read the text from one of his men. Even the most loyal of Federal agents were not untouchable, it was all a matter of finding their price. His pockets ran deep, so money wasn't an issue. No, the issue was the time it took to find the elusive woman who had ruined his precise planning.

Bedelia Du Maurier. Bedelia… what a lovely name for the beautiful and manipulative woman who had knocked him out cold and stolen off into the night like a distorted version of Cinderella. He reviewed the picture his man had taken of the blond vixen. She looked as beautiful as he remembered.

He didn’t know whether to kill her or to take her back to Russia. The idea of placing her between him and the mattress was not unappealing. He could kill her, torture her, or he could sell her to the highest bidder back home. 

He swiped the screen to the next picture. It was one of her walking down a populated sidewalk, but out of all the other people in the shot she stood out the most. He cast aside his phone and reached for a cigar. The sound of a match catching fire was as soothing as the sound of a trigger being pulled. The spicy, yet sweet scent of the lit Cuban cigar filled the room almost as pleasantly as it filled his lungs. Decisions, decisions. Now to decide if she was worth more to him dead or alive? Death or life? Death or life? Death or life? Oh, how delicious to hold a life within one's hands. It was like holding the shears that cut the thread of life.

 

Bedelia walked back to her apartment with a heavy heart. It was foolish of her to believe she could make and keep a friend. She brushed back a strand of her hair and took a different route back to her apartment building. The distance between Hannibal and herself couldn’t have come at better time. She didn’t know who had spilled the beans, but she was sure that one of the departments many well-bred rats would’ve squealed without a second thought for the right price.

She knew one of his goons was following her. A tall Angelo man with a strong jawline and broad shoulders. She turned into a deserted alleyway and waited for the man to follow. She pulled her favorite knife from hidden pocket sewed into her pants.

When the bullish man entered the alleyway she lunged at him. Grabbing the gun from the waistband of his jeans, she pressed it against his side, knife against his throat.

"How did you find me?"

The goon managed to spit in defiance, even with a knife digging into the skin of his throat. 

Bedelia would have found this amusing any other time, but at the moment she was far from amused. Pressing the barrel of the gun harder against his side she removed the knife and smashed his head against the brick wall. 

"You have less than five seconds to tell me what I want to know. Failure to do so will leave you with a hole where your kidneys used to be."

"One...Two..."

The goon growled when she clicked off the safety. "There's a rat in the MI6 system... He's fresh out of the academy Agent k."

Bedelia smashed his head against the wall and pressed the barrel harder against him. "Where" she hissed through gritted teeth,"is Geoff?"

The goon chuckled low in his throat. "Kill me bitch. Death by your hands will be far more merciful than what Geoff would do to me."

Before Bedelia had a chance to respond a bullet whizzed past her head straight into the skull of the smiling goon.

"Drop the gun." Encouraged by the weight of the barrel against her head, Bedelia clicked the safety in place and dropped the gun on the ground. 

"The boss is going to reward me immensely when I bring you in."

Even if he was going to help her, Bedelia didn't like the idea of owing Him.

"I don't think you will have the pleasure of being rewarded by your boss."  
Bedelia turned as henchmen number two crumpled to the ground. 

"Bond."

"Du Maurier." Bond looked at the men on the ground. One dead and the other unconscious. A small smile played on his mouth. "Most people catch up over coffee, not henchmen."

Bedelia smirked, willing to give him a break. "Nothing like breaking the norm." With a more serious demeanor, she kicked the unconscious man at her feet. "MI6 has a rat."

Bond grimaced. "So I heard. I know a place where we can interrogate this one, that is if you would like to participate."

Bedelia almost smiled. "Of course." 

"Just like old times."

 

Hannibal and Will sat across from each other in the living room, Abigail sat Indian style in between them. The time for insults and accusatory words had passed. 

Will twitched in his seat, working up the nerve to speak. "I want to meet her. Maybe meeting her will give me insight as to why you enjoy her company."

Abigail smiled inwardly at Will's small step forward, now it was Hannibal's turn. 

Hannibal looked somewhere over Will's shoulder for a long while. So long that Abigail was beginning to worry that he would not take the olive branch before him.

Hannibal's lips quirked into a smile and Abigail released the breath she'd been holding. "Bedelia and I went shopping once. Perhaps we can do that together."


	13. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for the long ass wait, but for those still interested here is the super late chapter. None of my stories are abandoned, I love them all, I've just had trouble writing as of late. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and since discovering femslash I have been totally distracted and muse is as fickle as ever. Sorry once more, here ya go darlins

The restrained man grunted as Bond's fist connected with his face for the fifth time. The Russian goon spat blood onto the floor.

"You are wasting your time Bond." The goon wiped his mouth against his shoulder. "No amount of torture will get me to speak."

Bond removed his jacket, casting it aside he rolled up his sleeves. He hated when they refused to cooperate. 

"Oh my," distracted by the voice of his companion, he turned to face her. "now isn't this a new twist on an old toy." 

Bond smiled, "MI6 has come up with some rather interesting...toys of late. Every safe house has a standard toy bag. I guess they grew tired of the more brutal forms of torture done with household objects."

Bedelia slipped the brass knuckles on her slender fingers and switched on the taser accessory. She gestured toward the bound man. "May I?"

Bond chuckled. "Be my guest."

The Russian foolishly laughed, "I had no idea you needed a woman to your job for you." The laughing man raked his eyes over the approaching woman. "Come and get your girl Bond, before she hurts herself."

Bond smiled at him. "I think she's quite capable of handling this herself." In hindsight, the bound man should've known better than to provoke the woman. The force of her fist connecting with his jaw combined with electric shock coursing through his face ripped a silent scream from his throat. 

The following punches to his abdomen and the backhanded slap across his face left him red-faced and panting. "I won't tell you anything bitch!" 

The woman chuckled, "Take your time sunshine. It will give me a chance to try out all the new toys and some of my personal favorites from the good old days." 

Bond smiled as he observed Bedelia playing with their guest. He had to admit he'd missed their dynamic over the years. They made a pretty great team when the occasion called for it. He watched her fist connect repeatedly with the groaning man, muscles flexing beneath her silk blouse. He almost sighed in admiration. He'd met many women over the years until had made a lasting impression. Vesper and Bedelia made up their own special class. 

"Hmm... let's see what haven't I tried..." Bedelia fingered the blow torch with interest. "It seems we have moved on to a more permanent stage of persuasion." Bedelia tossed a pair of protective shades at Bond as she slipped on the remaining one. "Bond be a dear and hold the guest of honor down. I want to see how long he can stand the heat without screaming."

Bond moved behind the sweating and obviously nervous man. "You're bluffing!" 

Bedelia said nothing as she switched on the blow torch, Bond moved behind the pale man and gripped his shoulders. Bedelia played with the nozzle till the yellow flame turned a vibrant blue. If Bond were a sentimental man he would have compared the hot blue flame, now inches from the man's face, to the blue of her eyes. Instead, because Bedelia was likely to turn the torch on him if he ever let that slip, he focused his attention on the squirming man. 

"You're bluffing!" the man cursed in his native language as the flame continued to inch closer. Bond watched as blood and sweat traveled down the man's bruised face. "Wait! I'll tell you!"

Bedelia quirked a finely sculpted brow as she moved the flame back a little. The man licked his lips, eyeing the flame and the woman holding it as he spoke. "Corinthia Hotel in London." He spat angrily at her when the flame didn't move away. "I don't know anything else."

Bond watched as Bedelia switched off the blowtorch as she moved towards the table. She picked up a gun shaped tool with a long needle coming out of the barrel. She switched on the blow torch, allowing the flame to envelop the needle for a moment before switching it off and setting it down. The man beneath him tensed and he struggled against Bonds grasp. Bedelia curled her finger in the man's hair and yanked his head back. The man cursed loudly as the red hot needle moved directly in front of his left wide hazel eye. "He has the top two floors," he sputtered "and his men are always close in front. That's all I know I swear!" 

Bedelia glanced up at Bond. "Do you think he's telling the truth or should I go ahead and redecorate his eyeball?"

Bond chuckled, "I don't think he's lying. The department can handle the rest of the interrogation, besides I believe Agent K will be glad to have company in the basement." 

Bedelia and bond watched as a nondescript vehicle pulled up until and two men in suits picked up the bloodied man in the alley behind the abandoned building that had severed as a perfect interrogation area. 

Once the vehicle pulled out of the alley, a black lincoln pulled up in at the mouth of the alley. A tall blond woman stepped out of the passenger side and walked around the car to open the back door for them. 

Bond looked towards Bedelia, who looked less than pleased with the change of events, before gesturing with his head for them to move forward. The tall woman, in a sharp black suit, eyed Bedelia as she moved towards the car. Bond had received the same look from many women and the occasional man, the appreciative glance the blond was giving Bedelia reminded him of the few missions they did together. He'd never had trouble seducing the dangerous woman working for the man he was after. With Bedelia present, he found that the fem fatal working for the target usually fell for Bedelia's charm rather than his. Bedelia, not noticing the woman wandering eyes, slid in beside the formidable woman with sharp blue eyes and steel gray hair. The door shut behind Bond and the divider went up as the car moved forward. 

They traveled in silence for awhile before the woman Bond respected cleared her throat. "Bedelia, how long has it been?"

Bedelia turned her head to meet the woman's gaze. "I'm sure you know M. Now if I recall correctly you are not one for chit and neither am I. So shall we get to it or do you wish to ask me about the weather as well?"

M and Bedelia stared at each other as Bond watched on with barely concealed amusement. 

After a minute of staring each other down, M cracked a small smile and from what he could see from the window's reflection so had Bedelia. 

 

Hannibal typed and deleted several messages until he finally worked up the nerve to send her one. 

"Abigail was invited to a school dance. Will, Abigail, and I would appreciate it if you'd meet us in front of Dolce tomorrow at 12:00."


End file.
